stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Plumber Knight Returns
The Plumber Knight Returns is a web series to the Richalvarez channel. The series will so far be made up of one season with 10 episodes, though if it successful RMA Productions will plan on making more. The first episode premiered on April 17, 2014. Synopsis Mario was once a great hero until he decided to go into retirement after his brother was murdered. Now living under the name Michael Camorelli, he spends his days doing little until the crime in Ferral City rises and he is told that the Koopa killed Luigi. Realizing he must do something, Mario returns back into the spotlight after over 20 years in retirement, hunting the street gang known as the Goombas and their mysterious leader Koopa. Cast *Richard Michael Alvarez as Mario/Michael Camorelli/Radio Host in dream sequence & the voice of the Koopa. *Matt Provencal as Bill Summers. *Chris Muller as Lieutenant John Gibbs. *Doug Orofino as Dr. John Horus. *Tim Muller as Ness. *Jackie Thompson as Denise Wright. *Scott Otter as Mayor Phillip Carson. *Christina Folsom as Ferrah Wilson. *Ed Gyles Jr. as Jeckle. *Garrett Allen as Clause. *Katherine Folsom as Female Bank Manager *Kris Loewen, Nick Lunetta, and Tabatha Smart as Citizens of Ferral City *Joel Edelman *Claudia Stelmach as undercover agent working for Gibbs * Rich Alvarez, Chris Muller, Jackie Thompson, Kevin Chamberlain, Claudia Stelmach and Josh de Guzman as The Goombas Trivia *The series is inspired largely by several Batman ''stories, most prominently being Frank Miller's ''The Dark Knight Returns. *When asked on whether or not the series is a sequel to Stupid Mario Brothers, Richard simply replied "Maybe". *Doug Orofino's character only appears in three episodes and get killed off in the last one featuring him. Richie said that this was done because of the fact that Doug was only available for a short period of time. *The Goombas are not in any way linked to the mushroom enemies from the game, Richie just wanted to "pay an homage to the games and the classic enemies". They will also have an attitude like the Jokerz from Batman Beyond, and the movie, Return of the Joker, though The Joker, or a similar character, had not been introduced to the series so far. Some fans want to see a Joker-esque character in the series, to conflict with the serious style, like The Joker did in the Batman films and cartoons/series', having a sense of humor to lighten up the dark and grim setting. It is unknown if Richie considers this as a plan, but many fans hope. **A fan theory was that Wario is somehow going to be the Joker-esque character, due to his comical nature. But this theory was proven wrong when it was revealed that Mario had managed to change Wario to his side, referring to him as "The greatest friend he ever had" ** In episode 10, The koopa revealed himself to be The Darkness from Stupid Mario Brother, how the darkness survived his battle with Nox Decious is unknown External Links *Teaser Trailer *Production Diary 1 *Official Trailer *Production Diary 2 *Production Diary 3 Episodes *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 3 *Episode 4 *Episode 5 - HD Version *Episode 6 *Episode 7 *Episode 8 *Episode 9 Category:Other Shows